Gesomon
|level=Champion |type=Mollusk |attribute=Virus |family=Deep Savers |debut=Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers |from=SyakomonDigimon Masters |to=MarineDevimon |java=Yamamoto Taisuke |enva=Tom Fahn |partner=Pirate Hacker Sheena |s1=Gesomon X }} Gesomon is a Mollusk Digimon. It has the shape of a squid and inhabits the depths of the Net Ocean. Although it is feared as the "White Demon of the Depths", it is highly intelligent and will not harm Digimon outside of its territory. However, if they seem to cross into its territory even for a moment, it will attack them like a fierce, raging god. For its attack style it specializes in "Hit and Away", in which it inflicts a single blow and then immediately withdraws. Attacks *'Coral Crusher'This attack is called "Evil Punch" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Elastic Arms" on Bo-30, and retains its original name of "Devil Bashing" in Digimon World Championship. (Devil Bashing): Unleashes a barrage of attacks that capitalizes on its many legs. *'Coral Crusher'This attack retains its original name of "Deadly Shade" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Deadly Shade) Attacks with a powerful squid ink that will completely numb the opponent's vision for a long time if they get hit by it. *'Knight's Dome' (Squire Dome) Design Etymologies ;Gesomon (ゲソモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Gesomon attacked the kids shortly after they returned from the Digital World and were heading home. He was a servant of dispatched to search the waterways around the area where the Eighth Child was thought to live in. digivolved to in order to fight and destroy him after a short exchange of blows. Digimon Adventure 02 Due to 's post-Christmas blitz, many Digimon were released into the Real World around the globe, including an Gesomon and several other Aquatic Digimon in Australia, where he and an Ebidramon were caught on the news attacking a cargo ship. Joe and Cody travel to Australia for their part of the cleanup effort, where they find the Gesomon and Ebidramon, now joined by a Shellmon, attacking the DigiDestined Derek and his . Fortunately, Ikkakumon and are able to drive the wild Digimon away, and then scare them back to the Digital World after defeating the Scorpiomon defending the Spire. Digimon Tamers When Vikaralamon caused a rip in the sky in which many digimon silhouettes were visible, a Gesomon was amongst them. Digimon Frontier A Gesomon had its fractal code absorbed by the mass murderer in the past. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 When Zeromaru and Taichi went to retrieve the Water Tag, they had to defeat Lord MarineDevimon's two minions, one of which was a Gesomon. Digimon World 2 Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can further digivolve to MarineDevimon or WaruSeadramon depending on its DP. It also appears as boss along with Kuwagamon and Octomon in Web Domain. It can also be found in the wild with Vademon and Octomon. Its attack, "Coral Crusher", reduces quickness (speed) on one target. Digimon World 3 Gesomon in found in Asuka Central Sector, to be exact at the stairs heading to the seabed right next to the door which leads in Asuka City. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gesomon card is #051 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1030 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Coral Crusher": inflicts 400 damage. * "Evil Punch": inflicts 250 damage. * "Knight's Dome": inflicts 160 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gesomon is #156, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 154 HP, 176 MP, 91 Attack, 92 Defense, 77 Spirit, 83 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Antidote 2 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Gesomon digivolves from Betamon. In order to digivolve to Gesomon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 550 Aquan experience and 95 attack. Gesomon can DNA digivolve to Dragomon with Octomon, or to MarineDevimon with Vilemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gesomon can DigiFuse to MarineDevimon with IceDevimon and Numemon or to MegaSeadramon with Seadramon and Shellmon. Digimon World Championship Gesomon digivolves from Otamamon and Gizamon can digivolve to MegaSeadramon with 8 battles, or to Dragomon or Vademon. It can be found in Wave Coast. Digimon Masters Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can digivolve to MarineDevimon. Digimon Heroes! Gesomon can digivolve to MarinDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can digivolve to MarineDevimon. Notes and references